life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 5: Wolves - Summary
The episode begins with a recap sequence that reflects the events of the four previous episodes, with Karen Reynolds, Sean and Daniel Diaz shown as wolves, the police as hunters (who once again aren't physically seen), and Lisbeth Fischer as a coyote. The scene varies depending on whether Lisbeth was killed in the last episode. The episode opens with a shot of a large canyon in the red desert in Arizona during a sunrise. Sean and Daniel are shown sleeping near the canyon cliff. It is revealed that Karen took Sean and Daniel to Away, a small hermit town located near the canyon, and have been staying with her for seven weeks. The brothers wake up and after howling at the sun, begin a conversation regarding their confrontation with Lisbeth in Haven Point and the past incidents. Sean tells Daniel a story that again parallels their journey, with Daniel interrupting in the middle. Sean can either let Daniel take over or keep telling it his way. After they finish telling the story, Sean then proceeds to pack up their things and has Daniel move the faraway objects closer. Once Sean is done packing, he sees Daniel playing with a scorpion and can either teach him that it is wrong or tell him to stop playing. The two then climb down the cliff. After jumping down a tall ledge, Sean can choose to help Daniel, who may jump down on his own if they have a low brotherhood level. Sean also has Daniel move some rocks out of the way. Upon returning to Away (which consists of wooden houses, RVs, trailers, and a windmill), Daniel goes to see Joan Marcus while Sean drops off his backpack at Karen's trailer and finds a note from Karen saying that she left to buy supplies and left pancakes for them to eat. Sean tells this to Daniel through his radio and has the option of exploring Away where he can discuss various objects with Daniel. In Karen's trailer, Sean can find letters from Jacob Hackerman, Sarah Lee Hackerman, Finn McNamara (if he's still alive and Sean spoke to him at the hospital and didn't hurt his feelings), and Cassidy (if she didn't sever ties with him) and can look through Karen's laptop and connect a flash drive to it to look at its contents. Sean must visit Arthur and Stanley Petersen and return the telescope that he borrowed from them. The three then start a conversation involving Stanley's daughter Becky. He must also visit the area behind Joan's trailer, where Daniel is showing off his powers to her. Joan asks Sean to help her create a sculpture made from nearby metal objects following a small model. If Sean agrees to help, he will climb up onto a high platform and can either build the sculpture to match the model or have Daniel build it in his own way. Once Sean finishes both tasks, Daniel calls Sean through his radio and asks to play a treasure hunting game, in which Sean can agree or decline. If he agrees, Daniel will give Sean hints on where the two clues are. Sean can also ask Arthur for help, with little success. The first one is under some rocks and the second is behind some solar panels. Both clues lead Sean to a pile of old cars where the treasure (a golden trinket) is hidden under. Once Sean finds it, the two perform a victory dance just before Karen returns to Away. If Sean doesn't find the treasure fast enough, Karen will arrive before they can finish the treasure hunt. He can also choose to give up should he decide to. As Karen unloads her groceries with David Madsen (a character from the previous series), he hands a baseball to Daniel, who then plays catch with Karen. David speaks to Sean regarding his ex-wife Joyce Price, who either divorced David or died in the Arcadia Bay storm. After the conversation, Sean helps Karen move her groceries into her trailer. Karen then talks to Sean about how she ended up at Away. Later at night, Karen takes Sean and Daniel back to the canyon cliff where they create sky lanterns and watch as Daniel moves them around with his powers. Karen reveals that while she was in town, she discovered the news regarding the incident in Haven Point and that the authorities are tracking them. Sean and Daniel plan to leave Away the following day to reach Puerto Lobos. The next morning, while eating breakfast, Karen explains to Sean that she plans to distract the police so that Sean and Daniel can escape to Mexico. While Karen goes to tune up her truck, she asks Sean to go see David. Sean has the option of writing a letter to Karen and saying goodbye to Arthur, Stanley, and Joan (who will give Sean a wolf ornament). Upon meeting David, he tells Sean to retrieve the police scanner from his trailer while he goes to change the licence plates on Karen's truck. In David's trailer, Sean can find photos (and potentially a letter from Victoria Chase) of David and characters from the first series. After tuning the device to the right channel, David returns and shows Sean which way he must go to reach the Mexican border. The two then talk about David's past in Arcadia Bay (which varies depending on whether Max Caulfield sacrificed Chloe Price or Arcadia Bay in the first series) before he heads inside to answer a phone call from either Joyce or Chloe, which Sean can overhear. As Sean and Daniel proceed to leave Away, Sean can choose to hug Karen before he and Daniel depart in Karen's truck. While driving to the Mexican border, Sean and Daniel discuss what they will do once they reach Puerto Lobos. Upon reaching the Mexican border, the brothers stop a few meters away and approach the wall. A cop speaking through the car's radio reveals that the police have raided Away and arrested Karen. Sean then has Daniel tear open a hole in the wall, who eventually succeeds, but wears himself out. As the two head back to the car, they are ambushed by Madison and her father Luke Wright, two vigilantes who patrol the border for illegal immigrants. They shoot Daniel and pin Sean to the ground, believing that they are illegal immigrants. The police suddenly arrive and although the vigilantes try to get the cops to arrest the brothers, all four are arrested instead. Sean wakes up in a cell at the El Rey Police Department. With him is Diego Morales and his pregnant wife Carla Morales, a Mexican couple who were arrested recently, while the vigilantes are in the cell next to theirs. Sean starts a conversation with the couple in Spanish, which eventually gets Madison's attention. While she argues with Diego, Sean can choose to stop him or not intervene. A police officer named Patrick Campbell comes in and the vigilantes try to convince him to release them but are ignored. Campbell informs Sean that Daniel is okay and takes him to an interrogation room. After cuffing Sean to the table, he leaves to take care of something, in which Sean can try to break free. After Campbell returns, he reveals that Agent Flores is coming over and begins questioning Sean about their encounters with Hank Stamper, Karen, and Lisbeth until the lights begin flicking. As he attempts to find out what's going on, the door is forced open by Daniel (who has escaped custody), knocking Campbell out. If Daniel's morality is low, Campbell will be knocked back more brutally. Daniel frees Sean as they make their escape. Sean stops to check and see if Campbell is okay, and Daniel’s reaction will depend on his morality level. They also have the option to free the Morales and the vigilantes or can instead take revenge on the vigilantes for harming Daniel. If Daniel's morality is high, he will not attack the vigilantes and if his morality is low, he will not free them. Regardless of whether the brothers free the vigilantes, they will not leave their cell. Entering an office, Sean is confronted by two officers as Daniel hides. Sean can have Daniel distract or attack the officers by moving a mug and a chair, breaking a fire extinguisher, knock them out with a locker, trap them inside a closet, or directly use his powers to attack them. If Daniel's morality is low, he has a high chance of killing the cops. If they get too close, Daniel will come out and attack them personally. Sean has the option of having Daniel open a storage room so Sean can examine the objects inside. Once they arrive at the entrance, Daniel breaks down the door and the brothers escape in Karen's truck while the couple (if they were freed) escape in their own ways. The brothers reach the gate leading to Mexico, where they find a police blockade in their way and Agent Flores is there, attempting to convince the brothers to surrender as more police cars appear behind them, preventing them from escaping. Sean can choose to do so or force their way across the border. How the outcome will occur depends on Sean's final choice and Daniel's morality. Redemption= Redemption If Sean chooses to surrender and Daniel's morality is high, he will accept Sean's choice. They then step out and as Sean is taken away by the police, Flores promises to watch over Daniel. A series of photographs and Sean's drawings show Daniel visiting Sean in prison on his birthday, using his powers for good, spending time with Chris Eriksen and his grandparents, going camping with Chris and David, graduating from high school, getting a job, and moving out of his grandparents' home to live his own life. After fifteen years, an adult Sean is released from prison, where he meets Karen and Daniel. If Sean called Lyla twice, she will be there too. The brothers then revisit Mount Rainier National Park before parting ways. |-|Lone Wolf= Lone Wolf If Sean chooses to surrender and Daniel's morality is low, Daniel will instead force the car through the border. In the process, Sean is shot and killed by the police. When Daniel realizes this, he begins to sob. A series of postcards and newspaper articles (written in Spanish) show Daniel attacking gangs, pickpocketing people, attending wrestling matches, and robbing banks. Among the postcards and articles include a vandalized dollar and a phone number from an unknown person named Ynez. Six years later, a teenage Daniel spends time at a beach in Puerto Lobos doodling in Sean's old notebook. As he visits Sean's grave, he is approached by a gang, but easily fights them off with his powers. |-|Parting Ways= Parting Ways If Sean chooses to cross the border and Daniel's morality is high, Daniel will help Sean through, but will jump out and allow himself to get captured so Sean can escape. The photographs are the same as the Redemption Ending (with the exception of Daniel visiting Sean in prison, graduating from high school, getting a job, going camping with Chris and David, moving out of his grandparents' home, and Sean's drawings), but also show Daniel receiving a puppy for Christmas, visiting Karen in Away, and getting his first car. Six years later, Daniel (now a teenager) is seen staying with Claire and Stephen Reynolds and talking to Karen through the phone, but wearing what appears to be a tracking band. He has also received photos from Sean, who is either alone or spending time with Finn (if he didn't die in Episode 3 and Sean maintained a romantic relationship with him) or Cassidy (if she didn't cut ties with him), along with some sand. |-|Blood Brothers= Blood Brothers If Sean chooses to cross the border and Daniel's morality is low, Daniel will step out and attack the police, who will fire their guns despite Flores' protests. Flores is eventually forced to pull out her own gun before she and the police officers are knocked out and presumably killed. The brothers then travel through the gate to reach Puerto Lobos. The postcards and articles show an old building being remodeled into a repair shop, Sean's drawings (which are different from the Redemption Ending), and the brothers raiding a gang hideout. Six years later, Sean and Daniel (who are now adults) have opened a car repair shop and while Daniel is observing Sean's notebook, Sean is held at gunpoint by a gang before Daniel attacks them, forcing them out. Sean stows their gun in a safe before they head out to the beach to relax. Category:Article stubs Category:Season 2 Category:Episode Summaries Category:Episode 5: Wolves